


Never in a million years

by mimibo



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Homelessness, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Harm, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimibo/pseuds/mimibo
Summary: Suho and Minho live very different lives, until a horrible turn of events brings them together.OrScary Minho meets a very shy scared suho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please don't read this if you get triggered by rape/non consent or bullying/homophobia.  
> Just wanted to clarifyX

-As the rain continued to trickle down from the overhang, slowly making the damp patch on suhos shirt bigger, he stared up at the sky and prayed that in the morning, he just wouldn't wake up-  
….A few months ago….  
Practise just ended so suho wearily packed up his stuff, not really all that much since trainees weren’t exactly the richest, and walked out of the room. He was dreading going back to the dorm room tonight, so not in the mood for listening to yukhei and heechul's crazy talk or fights or whatever they were screaming about.  
It's times when he feels like this that really makes him regret becoming a trainee let alone an idol.It hasn't ever been suhos dream to become an idol, it just kind of happened. He'd always been a good student in school, quiet, shy nothing irregular or abnormal about him but the also nothing special; so when he was scouted at 14 ,and told that he, with a lot of training, could become an idol, he jumped at the Idea without really thinking about what he was getting himself into. The bright lights of the  
stage, flashy fashionable outfits, having so much influence sounded great to 14 year old him.

As he went on through his early trainee years he found himself admiring older groups,TVXQ, Big bang at first he thought that this was simply him fanboying since one day he could be them but as time went on he realised that he wasn't just in complete and utter awe of their vocal, dance and other skills but found them very physically/sexually (eek) attractive. This was a problem for the obvious reasons but suho can't help it. But as they say in all entertainment industries,  
‘you have to fake it ‘til you make it’ But no one was ever going to find out about that...right?, because idols aren't supposed to  
date anyway so it'll be easy to hide right? Wrong.

“SUHO, SUHO” 

”SUUUHHHHHHHOOOOO”

God he’s probably drunk again, on the last night before the 2 week holiday for the new year as well, guess he should make all his bad decisions in this year right then start over? Honestly who knows, he’s been of the rails since day 01,always sneaking out past curfew, not turning up but practise etc.

“C’mere suhiiiiiiiiiieeee” A now highly intoxicated heechul dragged himself across the corridor.

“Accaanniiiiiihaaveeeeeakiiisisissssuhiiiiii?”

“I can’t understand you Heechul.” Suho quietly spoke  
“You need to get back to the dorm before one of the managers catch you. Even though it’s the holiday we haven't left yet”

“B-but i realllyyyyy want a goodbye kiss” He Started blubbering all over the place mumbling incoherent nonsense, as suho put an arm round his back and started dragging him in the  
direction of their shared dorm. 

As soon as they got inside Heechul slammed the door shut and started tring to press suho up against the wall.

“I haavennttt had myy kiiiisssss”

“Your not getting one” Suho replied sharply.  
“C’monnnn suhiiii, we allllllll know your gaaaaaayyyyyy”

Everyone looked up from where they were either resting or on their phones, Honestly suho wasn't surprised that no one had stepped in to help him, they all knew what drunk heechul was  
like and on the last night before their holidays no one really had the energy to intervene.

“W-what the fuck Heechul, Im not gay and my name isn’t-

“Noooooooo you areeee, i saw your recent searches on your laptop last week”

Suho was mortified by this point, how could he have been so careless, leaving his laptop open. Even though it was only for 10ish minutes whilst he was in the shower, nothing was private.

“Was ‘Seungri big bang topless’ for a school project hm? Did you have to write an essay on how perfect his abs were? Find out the angle of the curve of his biceps?” Heechul taunted.

Suho wanted the ground to just swallow him up there and then. There was no getting out of this, he pushed heechul of of him yanked the door open. As he ran down the corridor he heard Heechul's manic drunken laughter decreasing in volume.

“C’monnn suhiii i might not be as hot as seungri but i still have a di-”

Someone must have cut him off although it was about 10 minutes too late.  
Suho ran out into the crisp january air, he needed to take a walk for a few hours, clear his head, then come back with a perfectly reasonable excuse as to why he had been examining his seniors shirtless.  
Oh my god… what the hell was he thinking no one would believe any shitty excuse he came up with to try and dig himself out of this little -ahem HUGE- hole that heechul and so kindly created for him.

No… think rationally this isn't the end of the world suho. After the break everyone will have forgotten and it can go back to normal. Anyway heechul says a lot of things when he's drunk  
(most of which aren't true) so i'll just go down as one of his little...‘incidents’  
~ ~ ~  
A few hours later, suhos small whisper of rational *wishful* thinking had long upped and left leaving him with the usual show: the oh so lovely duo, anxiety and paranoia.  
There was no way in hell that he was going back to the dorm  
tonight especially since someone would still be awake and heechul had probably told everyone more than just that one search.But what were his alternatives? Sleep on the streets? No.. he would never be that desperate right? Although..  
Some dark alleyway sounds a tad more inviting than goning ‘home’ and having to confront everyone.  
~~~  
Gently suho crept down the corridor trying desperately not to wake the managers up. He slowly opened the dorm door to see - to his immense relief- that everyone seemed to be sleeping. He quickly undressed himself and hopped into bed, he got the fright of his life when he saw tao, one of the younger chinese  
trainees, staring right at him.

“Is it true” he whispered almost inaudibly as to not wake anyone else.  
Suho was surprised that he'd spoken as he didn't often because of the language barrier and also because one of the other trainees that tao was close to, key the catish looking one, had recently left without a whisper of a goodbye.

“I -um-Do-”

“You don't have to answer” tao said before adding “i am too” in the softest voice imaginable.

To say that shocked Suho would be the understatement of the year. Quiet little tao. Even though tao wasn't much dissimilar to him really, it was still a surprise that he was gay.

“R-really?” Suho stuttered 

“Yeah, I am” He replied before adding “pleasedon'ttellanyone though” in a abnormally hushed quick voice.

“Oh y-yeah of course not.” Suho was still in a kind of shock so his words were not coming out quite as they should have been.

“Night Suho”

“Night” He whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic with have alternate points of view.The last chapter was Suho's pov, this chapter is Minho's pov.

Minho slowly awakened his soft silky pillow rubbing against his equally soft skin. He could hear birds tweeting, ahhh…. What a wonderful feeling to wake up to this was such a-

“Minho!... MINHO” 

Whose voice was that? And why was he being yelled at like that he’d only just woken up…

“Oh my god he’s properly out of it again, What did he take?”

Take? What had he taken? He could happily take a hot bath right now. Or some food. God, he only just realised that he was actually starving hungry….

“HEY. Are you listening? What did he take?”

“I-i dunno” A muffled voice came from somewhere else, this one much kinder on his ears than the one that was screaming bloody murder at this hour of the morning.

“JONGIN. WHAT. DID. HE. TAKE?!”

“I. DONT. KNOW”

AHh, these voices were so loud. Suddenly his soft springy mattress felt like it was floating away from underneath him; The pillow he had laid his head on now gone, instead he felt… hard? Whatever he was laying on was very hard and rough too, and someone was shaking him. 

“MINHO”

“MINHO WAKE UP YOU MO-”

A bright light appeared before his eyes, was he going to heaven? Maybe they'd have comfy beds there? And a warm sho-

“AAAAAAAAAAAA” Minho screamed as he felt someones finger lift up one of his eyelids exposing him to the intense, burning light.

“Meh, he’s definitely still alive” The same muffled voice said. Wait he knew the muffled voice… Didn't he?

“If you weren't so goddamn hungover you'd be just as worried as me.” 

The loud one snapped back. He knew this voice too didn't he.  
Ahh yes these were his friends… And unfortunately he didn't own a bed with silk sheets and soft pillows, in fact he could count on his fingers the number of things he owned.

“Urghhsghhgdhsgik” 

“God Min what did you take this time, you were really out of it.” This voice belonged to one of the more gentle calmer people in their little posse.

He opened his eyes to see Jonghyun’s concerned face staring back at him.

He tried his best to sit up and eventually did with someone's arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders.He saw several faces looking back at him with emotions ranging from worry and concern to rage and anger and then taehyung who was sat with a look of complete confusion on his face as always. Such a cute kid… always looks like a lost puppy, good job we found him... 

“ER hello? Minho what did you take?” 

Minho looked round the floor scanning for any signs of what he had taken because Hell, he couldn't remember. After a good few seconds he saw two discarded empty syringes, looking down at his arm he also had two little nics where the needles must have gone in. But what made him take them, it must have been something bad, because yes while he is a person who often 'dabbles’ in a whole range of drugs he doesn't usually take such strong ones.

“I-i took those” Minho said vaguely gesturing towards the syringes, his voice was really dry and croaky, ah someone obviously had noticed as he felt a water bottle pressed to his lips. Then tipped up all over him.

“BAEKHYUN” 

“Oh sorry didn't realise” 

Baekhyun was oblivious to what he was doing, he seemed to be half asleep which wasn't surprising because his job wasn't the regular 9-5 but more like every other day 1-4am. He's practically nocturnal.

 

Really he didn't know why Amber was overreacting so much it's not exactly uncommon that one of us wakes up or maybe doesn't wake up like they normally should, although their bodies weren't exactly normal anymore considering the amount of shit they're all addicted to, Minho included.

The sound of someone retching interrupted his thoughts he looked over to where Jongin was vomiting rather ungracefully, to be fair no one really vomits gracefully, Taemin was sat beside him holding back his -almost- shoulder length hair. Taemin was sat gently brushing his fingers through Jongin's hair, then proceeding to rub his nose in it which was frankly disgusting considering he couldn't remember the last time they'd all had showers.

Soon they were going to need to get going as the dilapidated stairwell that they were currently squatting under was soon going to see some people on it.  
Normally during the day they all just hung around the local park,scaring the shit out of small children who probably saw a bunch of rough looking people all smoking funny drugs and carrying suspiciously knife shaped bulges in their pockets. 

But today Jongin and Taemin said that they had ‘business’ to attend to,who knows what the fuck that was, and wouldn't be with the group. Chanyeol and Jimin also disappeared god knows where to, Sehun, Amber, jinki and Sulli went to go scout out a new place to sleep as their stairwell wasn't quite the safest, although to be fair no where on the streets is really. 

 

That leaves Jonghyun, a still drowsy baekhyun and himself to occupy themselves until the sun sets.They decide to take a walk as there isn't really much to do when your homeless, that's probably where drugs come in you get high to pass the time-or just to cope sometimes.

“Ah remember here Minho?” Baekhyun said heavily leaning on Jonghyun's shoulder.

“Erm I don't think so, what's there to remember”

“When we first met!?” The little one replied sounding a tad hurt that Minho hadn't remembered. 

“Of course I remember that Baek” Honestly how could he forget “Are you sure it was this dark damp alleyway and not one of the other hundreds in this town?” He said sarcastically.

“Nope I'm sure it was this one” Baekhyun said happily 

The story of how him and baekhyun met hadn't been very life changing or magical or anything. Baekhyun had asked him for drugs and in return had offered him sex because he was a prostitute after all. Minho took up his offer and after that the two just became friends, it's an odd way of meeting a friend but Minho liked Baekhyun a lot his cute happy self always seemed to be positive about everything unlike Minho who was a huge pessimist. Even on the darkest of days Baek had helped Minho and everyone else not completely lose it and looked after them. In different circumstances he would have maybe dated baekhyun, actually no probably not, he's too loud -although granted that is his only downfall.

As they walked down yet another alleyway they ran into Taehyung walking quickly away from a group of rough looking thugs. 

As soon as he caught sight of his friends he broke into a run dragging them out of the alley way with him.  
No words were exchanged between them, they didn't have to, to know that something was wrong. Really the scary guys following him were enough to spring everyone into some form of action. 

Being chased or followed wasn't exactly uncommon especially for Taehyung or Baek or the other resident prostitutes.'Clients’ would often follow them everywhere throwing taunts and insults and occasionally punches their way if they said that they weren't currently 'at work’  
Some of the worser clients would just take them anyway beaten into submission. It had happened to all of them at some point or another and it left them with scars the mental ones arguably worse then the physical.

 

They ran back the way they came to the park because it's less likely to end in a fight if there's lots of people about. Despite being sleep deprived, malnourished drug addicts they could all run pretty fast- well Jonghyun and Minho could, Taehyung and Baekhyun were behind- 

 

After running for what seemed like an entity Minho was confident that they weren't being followed.

“Who...Were...They?” Baekhyun panted in-between breaths.

“Some nasty clients” Taehyung muttered from where he had his head buried in Jonghyuns shoulder. 

“It's okay now though right? They're not following us anymore.” Jonghyun said looking to Minho for some reassurance.

Despite being one of the most recent to join the little group everyone looked to Minho as a kind of leader and protector. Probably because in the few fights they'd been in Minho had held his own pretty well and made sure no one got *seriously* hurt.  
The proper leader was Jinki or Amber of course; Simply because they'd been on the streets for longer and were smarter than the rest of them.

An ear-splitting scream interrupted his thoughts,Minho looked over to where Baekhyun was to find that, they had in fact been followed and the creeps from earlier had ahold of Baek. 

Immediately Jonghyun rushed over to them but 2- against 4 isn't great odds. Minho pushed Taehyung back, saying that he should stay there, before rushing towards Baek. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Baekhyun was screaming even more now. Jonghyun had managed to get one of the guys off him but there were still 3 left. They jerked his head up roughly by his hair then slammed it down against the ground like they were cracking an egg.

Baekhyun's body went limp and silent on the ground. Minho rushed over to help Jong who was flailing all over the ground throwing punches in random directions. He was strong but also small enough to be held down. 

“STOP IT” Minho yelled, brandishing a knife that was kept there for self defense purposes.  
They decided to leave but not before kicking Baekhyun's unconscious body.

“Whore” One of them muttered.  
Minho could have quite happily gone and slit all of their throats and watched the life bleed out of them. But he needed to check Baekhyun was okay, priorities Minho.

Baekhyun's body had a good few marks that would turn out to be huge ouchies in the morning but didn't look too bad. But his head was bleeding in multiple places and one of his eyes was swollen shut already. 

“God how’d they do so much damage so quickly” Minho muttered

“There was 4 of them” 

“Thanks for that Tae, I didn't notice that before” Minho snapped back sarcastically.

“Hey..”  
Jonghyun looked at him pointedly. He shouldn't take this out on someone else.

“Sorry.. I'm just worried”

Minho gently lifted Baekhyun into his arms, slightly shaking him to try and get a reaction. Jonghyun put his ear to his chest and a finger just under his nose.

“He's still breathing but it's quite shallow” 

“Do you think he could have smashed up ribs?” Taehyung asked.

“Maybe…” 

“We need to take him to Jinki and Sulli they'll know what to do” Jonghyun said taking charge since it was obvious Minho wasn't going to.

“Okay” Minho said gently lifting him up bridal style off the ground and towards the park they'd been in earlier.

“There better be someone there” Minho snapped. He'd started to feel annoyed and jittery about half an hour ago, it felt like he hadn't had anything in years.

“I think Jongin and Taemin will be” Taehyung said yawning “They said that they'd be back by 4ish”

Part of the problem here was that no one had a phone so couldn't call each other to see where they were. The only reason they managed to stay together most of the time was because at the end of the day they'd all meet at the same park and they'd wait until everyone was there, then skulk off to their derelict home for the night. 

When they arrived at the park to their immense relief there was Jinki, Amber, Sulli and Sehun sat on the swings, which and long since been empty, -apparently most parents don't take their kids on 9 o’clock swing rides- 

Sulli and Jinki came rushing over as soon as they saw a still unconscious Baekhyun being carried rather ungracefully towards them.

“What happened Min?” Sulli asked her voice laced with concern.

“He got beaten up by some clients”Jonghyun answered.

“Minho put him down”

Once he had put him down on the ground he saw the extent of the damage to his head where Jinki had cut off his hair to expose the cuts. 

“How long has he been out for” 

“About 2 hours” 

“He hasn't woken up at all?” 

“No..”

The glances that were shared between Jinki and Amber spoke volumes about how serious this actually was.  
God this was all his fault wasn't it. If he had seen them coming...Taken them to a safer place none of this would happened. Jonghyun looked pretty bruised as well, and his cravings looked as bad as Minhos.

“Aren't you going to take that off” Sehun said looking at him. 

“Hm?” 

“Your jackets soaked through with blood moron” 

He genuinely hadn't realised that the arm that had been supporting Baekhyun's head was soaked through with blood. God he'd lost a lot, could it kill him? No…If it was that bad Jinki would have said to take him straight to hospital. 

 

A few hours later they were all sat back under the same dilapidated stairwell Baekhyun had been fading in and out of consciousness but had drank the tiniest sips of water and managed some one word answers so at least he wasn't brain damaged.  
After a couple spliffs Minho felt much calmer but still anxious about his friends condition. 

“We should sleep” Jimin said quietly.  
When no one answered he continued,

“I have to go work soon so I'll stay up and watch Baek, then when I leave I'll wake Minho up and he can take my place.”

“Okay” Jongin grumbled back, just really fucking happy that he could finally sleep. Taemin would be gone soon as well. After whoring the night before then walking around all day with the mother of all hangovers, he was glad to sleep.

Minho was the last to fall asleep so he'd only had about five minutes when he felt Jimin softly shaking him to wake up as he Taehyung and Taemin were going out now. 

“Mmmpphh” 

“Min?”

“Yeah I'm doing it” 

He crawled over to where Baekhyun was laying and gently put a hand on his forehead, he was stone cold. Panicking he checked that he was still breathing, luckily he was.  
Minho took off his blood stained jacket and placed it over Baekhyun then laid himself in front of the sleeping boy and held him close, just to try and warm him up of course, not because he'd had several panic attacks and worst case scenarios of Baekhyun being dead... never seeing his goofy smile or hearing his sing-song voice teasing him. He really loved Baekhyun, not in a romantic icky way but like you would love a younger sibling or close friend. 

Minho slowly fell asleep, dreaming of a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter is slightly longer than the first woo. Thanks to everyone who left kudos or just read my silly writings. X  
> \- Mi


	3. Chapter 3

After quickly packing up the small amount of stuff that he'd need Suho sat on his bed and waited for the time to leave for the train.

The atmosphere when he woke up was awkward to say the least, although they'd agreed to just move on from it and as long as no fans found out it would be okay. Heechul had been following Suho around like a lost puppy begging for forgiveness. Suho knew that Heechul hadn't meant anything he'd said he wasn't a mean person by nature just really really drunk. He wished he could say the same for some other trainees who were calling him a whole host of names the favourite beginning with F.

Tao had left early as he was flying back to China for a week to see his family and the cheapest flights were in the ungodly hours of the morning. He had Tao’s number and he had left him a note saying to text if he wanted to talk which was really nice of the kid. He decided he would do it later when he was on the train.

“Suho?” Ah it was heechul poking his head round the now empty dorm room door. 

“Hm?” 

“The managers want to see you”

This can't be good.

“Suho?” 

“Yes I heard you I'm coming”

He shakily got up from the bed. Being asked to go speak to a manager alone was a big deal and it was never good. Although whatever happens it's still a holiday for the next two weeks so at least he can escape if it's really bad..

Knock knock  
Suho tentatively knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter.

“Come in”

Suho entered the room trying not to look like he was shitting himself about this-which he was- and more like he was just calmly going in for a chat.

“So Suho we’ve had… Complaints from other trainees about a few issues involving you last night. We could hear the shouting, we established that was Heechul but what was it about. We would like to hear it from your point of view what happened last night.”

Suho didn't know where to begin like what could he say - oh yes that was Heechul yelling at me because he thinks I'm gay, which he isn't wrong about by the way, because he saw me searching hot half naked men on the internet and then I left for 3 hours to go wander round the streets by myself wondering whether homelessness was an option before coming back after my small breakdown and going to sleep- Maybe not that. Honesty is the best policy right? 

“Well I came back from dance practise and Heechul was there andhewasreallyreallydrunk then he started yelling at me for something he found on my laptop then I nee- 

“What did he find on your laptop?” 

“E-erm” Suho stuttered not really knowing what to say “I-it”

“One of the other trainees told us that it was something to do with shirtless men?” One of the managers asked with a slightly amused look on his face. The others looked either disgusted or not fussed.

“You don't have to explain why…We aren't here to interrogate you on your… Internet viewing habits. Please do carry on” He said. He resembled a snake, beady eyes watching Suho so intensely he felt like he was going to faint.

“Er yes. So I left the room so we could both calm down.” He was going to make himself seem like the better person here.

“I went outside for a quick walk to clear my head then came back inside and went to bed.”

“Okay thank you Suho.”

“What's going to happen?”

“Nothing…yet. Enjoy your holiday Suho” Snake man said. Suho turned out the door and walked slightly shaken back to his dorm.

That man had a scary look in his eyes. One that Suho never wanted to see again, he looked like he wanted to eat or murder Suho right there. It was almost time for Suho to go to the train station, he decided to go a bit early cause he didn't have much else to do. As he was walking out of the dorm he saw some trainees, Siwon, Sungmin and others walking towards him, he decided to keep his head down and put his earphones in as to not draw attention to himself but to no avail.  
Siwon grabbed him and pushed him up against the lampost 

“Where are you going faggot” 

Suho wasn't surprised at the generic insult that he was called, but it still hurt.

“Hey. You listening to me?”

“Uh I'm going to the train station.” Suho tried half-heartedly to shove him off. “Just please let me go I'm going to be late”

“Should we let the faggot go?” Siwon asked turning to consult his cronies.

“Please”

“Alright then, can't wait to see you again after the holiday” Siwon replied sarcastically.

Suho walked briskly off in the direction of the train station feeling proud of himself for handling the situation so well and not crying or having a panic attack. He knew that the majority of people would be like Siwon was towards him but he could deal with that...Pretty much.  
Once Suho had managed to navigate round the labyrinth that was the train station he was sat waiting -again- for the train to arrive. He decided to send a quick text to Tao since he should probably have arrived in China by now. 

Suho: Hi Tao, have you landed yet?- Suho.

Tao replied almost instantly,

Tao: Hey Suho, landed about an hour ago how r u? Did managers find out?

Suho: Yea they interrogated me abt last night. 

Tao: How'd thatgo? 

Suho: This creepy guy kept asking me questions and he knew wht was on my laptop, he looked like a snake.

Tao: Don't worry it'll be fine, did they seem angry?

Suho: No, they just seemed disgusted or not fussed.

Tao: That's not too bad right? 

Suho: I guess.

Hours later Suho was off the train and heading to see his family. He wondered if it would be awkward since he hadn't seen them in more than a year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for this chapter, it's short, boring as hell and is basically just a filler that I needed to put in for plot purposes. Next chapter will be better I promise lol- Mi


End file.
